Romeo and Cinderella
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Secret love, burning with desire in passion. The shy earl has no idea how this time might go. He doesn't know if his parents would even accept them. He knows only one thing. He loves that dastardly beautiful, lustful blonde.


"Goodnight Ciel..."

With a small click, he heard his door being locked by his mother. He sighed after he heard her quiet footsteps fade into the breeze that the open window was creating. He sat up, his navy blue sheets falling off him. He stood up, his bare feet touching the soft grey carpet. He straightened out his black sweat pants and tugged on his blue tee-shirt so it wasn't choking him.

"Hey, Cinderella." A voice said from the balcony.

Ciel chuckled, turning to face the blonde that was sitting on the fence of it, "Hey Romeo."

They had a nickname for each other. Ciel was always the one hiding up in the house, so he was the Cinderella. Alois was the savior, so he was automatically Romeo.

Alois wasn't wearing much, just some set pants and an undone dress shirt. He had his dad's old shoes in his hand. His blonde hair blew in the wind as he stood up, walking into the room and tossing them aside.

The bluenette blushed lightly, sitting down on his bed as he stared at his secret lover.

The blonde got a slight smirk as he gently pushed the boy back and climbed on top, "So how far do you think we'll go this time?"

Ciel blushed softly, "No idea..."

They went silent then, and Alois sighed.

The boy kissed the blonde with passion, hoping this would break the silence as usual.

It worked, as the boy returned the kiss. Alois fumbled with the others pants.

Ciel blushed, "U-uh...I'm not sure about that yet..."

The blonde sighed again, "But you've seen mine...Hell, you've sucked me off."

"Still..." He sighed.

"I just want you to feel good!" He protested, "Can't I please..."

The bluenette blushed, "Well..Since it's you and you're curious...I guess it's okay..."

With a smile, the blonde slowly slid the sweats off his lover to reveal his small, unhardened member.

"Aw, it's so tiny.

The younger boy blushed darker, turning his head away nervously.

Alois smirked a little at him, slowly sliding his finger across it as he watched Ciel's face.

Ciel blushed, gasping slightly. His body tensed and he felt his heart rate increase from the mere touch.

Alois giggled, holding the small length in his hand as his thumb rubbed on the head. As it got harder, he began to pump it slowly.

The bluenette grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it shyly, muffling the moans coming from his quivering breath. His body was slightly trembling as his untouched body was finally getting what it had craved for so long.

The blonde leaned down, licking his shaft slowly. His tongue repeated its pattern: up the side, around the head, down the other. Eventually he slid it in his mouth, sucking on it softly.

Ciel quivered, releasing his milk for the first time in his life.

He giggled, drinking what came out then pulling the pillow from him. He kissed the boy's nose then his lips.

The other smiled a bit, trying to relax his trembling body. He slowly sat up, grabbing a mint from a pile on the floor n sticking it in his mouth between his teeth playfully.

The blonde smiled, kissing him and stealing it from him with his tongue. They ended up with a cute, yet insanely arousing, fight over the candy.

Ciel moaned as their tongues wrapped around each other and slid across themselves. It was turning him on again, and he was loving it.

Alois was enjoying himself just as much. He slid his pants off, careful not to break their kiss. He pushed him back again, blushing.

The bluenette locked eyes with his lover as they lidded, his body knowing what was happening next. And just the thought was making him shudder in lust, desire, complete ecstasy.

The older male slowly slid himself inside, biting his lover's bottom lip gently to try to keep his control.

All Ciel could think about was the hot, hard erection inside him. His heart pounded in his chest and he gave the okay for him to move.

The blonde blushed, slowly moving in and out. He was trying to be gentle.

"A-Alois..." The boy gasped out, "More..M-Mmnh.."

The boy nodded, quickening his pace slightly. He slid himself in deeper as he did, closing his eyes and holding back the moans building in his throat visibly.

Ciel's body didn't know how to react to this new found pleasure. Strain or relax, good or bad? "_Hands on his head, no grip the bed...Or maybe...Fuck why does it matter...This is amazing..."_

The blonde was panting the faster he went, starting to make a steady pace.

The bluenette's hips thrusted with his lover's. They gradually went faster, harder. Their hands locked together, since they were the only things not moving.

Suddenly, Ciel felt an overwhelming feeling. It was pure bliss. He had no idea what the other might've hit, but he wanted it there. Bad.

"Th-there..! Ah-Alois more right th-ther-Ahh!" He moaned out, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as his mind went numb from pleasure.

Alois blushed, rubbing his shaft against his prostate. The other's entrance seemed to tighten every time it touched there, bringing pleasure to the other as well.

Ciel bit his lip to keep from yelling, tears welling up and body getting weaker, yet more excited as his climax became close. His precum began to slowly leak out of him.

The blonde immediately noticed it, smirking gently, "Togeth-ther...We're both a-almost there..."

After a few moments, they both hit their edge and came. For a split moment, they were in an unspeakable amount of bliss.

Alois panted , looking at Ciel.

"Don't p-pull out..." The bluenette mumbled, kissing his lover.

He nodded and giggled as they both realized that the mint was still there.

"Hey Ciel..." Alois said in a near whisper, "What if your parents heard you?"

The boy's eyes widened, "Don't even make me begin to think of the trouble I'd be in..."

"Can I pull out before I become hard?" The blonde smiled sheepishly.

Ciel nodded, sighing as he felt himself become slightly emptier.

Alois smiled, grabbing his pants and slipping them back on. He gasped, then quickly pulled out a small box. He had a bit of a lazy look on his face.

"What's tha-" Ciel started, then gasped when it opened to reveal an engagement ring.

"Will you...?" The blonde mumbled, smiling softly.

**Muahaha. Let your mind be curious because I'm not continuing. If you've heard the song Romeo and Cinderella, this is based off it. If not...go Youtube it! It's obvious who they were being. Ehehe, hope you liked. I sure did.**

**P.S: This was for my Ri-ri, so you better fucking like it because I'm not to fund of AloisxCiel (which I shall at this point forward call EarlShipping) so yeah.**


End file.
